The present disclosure relates generally to software monetization systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for monetizing a software installation process via product key management.
Product keys are used as a common means to prevent software piracy. In order to complete a software installation procedure, a customer must enter a product key into a field of the software user interface. Without entry of this product key, the installation may be halted or the software may be installed lacking full functionality. However, the efficacy of product keys as a means to prevent piracy is limited when product keys may be reused and are distributed freely to salespeople, installation technicians, and customers. Therefore, systems and methods to manage and restrict unauthorized access to software product keys would be useful.